


To a Gay Bar

by milka121



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is Gay but in Denial, Akira crossdressing, Flirting, M/M, Softcore Porn, awkward Akechi, because we all want that, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Akechi goes to a gay bar. It's his luck he meets Akira there, really.





	To a Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically a stress relief short fic I wrote in like 3 in the morning because I am fairly convinced that Crossroads is a gay bar. And Akira should totally crossdress there. Please Atlus I'm begging you

Akechi shouldn’t be here. Not because someone could recognize him, just - just what in the hell has made him think it would be a good idea to come to Shinjuku? And not  _ just _ Shinjuku - to this part of the red-light district that…

Akechi swallowed and nervously tugged at his hood, trying to cover himself as much as possible. God, if anyone recognized him… It would probably ruin all of his carefully maintained image in an instant. Detective Prince should not be seen in such places, should not be associated with such… preferences.

And yet, here he is. Alone in such place, on a Saturday evening. He should be studying. Or appearing to be working on a case. Or… anything, really. Anything would have to be better than this.

_ Crossroads _ , he reminded himself.  _ You are looking for Crossroads bar, you take a look inside and leave. Just that. _

If only it was that simple. Shinjuku is a terribly spacious place, even more so for a person who has been avoiding such spaces all their life. All these neon lights and drunk people are confusing; some part of his mind wants to drop it at that and just go back home, but another voice - that one that told Akechi to go here in the first place - keeps him here. He will succeed, even at something as petty as that.

Akechi honestly starts to consider asking one of the less drunk people for directions, no matter how utterly embarrassing that would be, before gods give him mercy and he finds the place. Halleluyah, one thing done. Now, the worst part.

_ No worries _ , a voice in his mind decided to speak,  _ you will fit great in a gay bar. _

Akechi stops himself from slamming his face onto the wall and opens the door.

Surprisingly, the place isn’t as dropping with sex and alcohol as Akechi has imagined. To be honest, it looks like any other bar Akechi has ever seen - except that most of the customers are male, and that weird pink lamps on the ceiling. 

He spots an empty place on a stool near the window, far from everyone. Well, it would probably be better to sit down than just stand in the door awkwardly, so he does sit.

Barista comes to him right away. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Eh, uh,” Akechi replies intelligently. From the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a skirt and high heels. A girl, then. “I- I think I will-”

“Akechi?” the girl whispers, and Akechi realizes it’s not a girl at all. He raises his eyes - and, yes, it indeed is a boy from Shujin. In a skirt. And high heels. In a gay bar.

Akechi swallows. “Uh. N-no.”

“It is you.” The boy raises his brows. “I’m not supposed to serve minors, you know.”

As if that was the most problematic thing right now. “Listen, I- I’m here for a case.” Right. A case. Smooth, Akechi.

The boy’s brows stay raised. “Of course.” He leans in, just a little bit closer, and is that make-up Akechi sees? “Well, should I then get a nice glass of milk for our ace detective?”

“Shh!” Akechi looks around, but no one seems to have heard that. “If someone finds out, I’m done for.”

The boy laughs. “I can imagine. Be right back.”

And he’s gone, leaving Akechi to his own devices. And own thoughts, which is probably worse. 

What is the boy doing here? What was his name again…? Ah, Akira. Akira Kurusu. A Shujin Academy student, who seems to be working in a gay club.

“Here’s your order.” A tall glass of milk is placed in front of Akechi. “One milk and a smile.”

“Smile?” Akechi asks, and Akira laughs. 

“Just thought I will brighten the mood. But to be honest, I really didn’t expect you to be here of all places. Aren’t you more of a coffee and cake kind of guy?”

“I am,” Akechi says. “I simply needed a change of scenery.” 

Akira’s eyes sparkle and Akechi realizes he has just admitted he has been lying before. “Uh, I mean-”

“Your case. Of course.” Akira nods. Akechi can’t tell if he’s trying to mock him or not.

Akechi coughs. “And what about you?”

“About me?” Akira blinks innocently. His long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks. “I was simply looking for a well-paid part time job.”

“And you... don’t mind?” Akechi blurts out before he can control himself.

Akira tilts his head. “Do you?” His lipstick-covered mouth curves into a smile and, god, Akechi might faint right here and then. It’s so bizarre, so unreal - what are the odds of something like that?

Akechi realizes he should say something, so he takes a sip of milk in front of him to occupy the time. “I- well,” he starts. “Everyone has their own way to relieve stress, right?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Akira snorts. He puts his elbows on the counter, nonchalantly leaning closer to Akechi. “Should I understand that this is yours, too?”

He’s close. He’s really, really close with his lipstick and his dark eyes and his face that still subtly hints at masculinity, and Akechi shouldn’t like that, but something about the lights and the music and men around him is-

“Yes,” Akechi whispers. 

He is awarded with yet another of Akira’s smiles. There is a playful spark in Akira’s eyes, and it’s crazy, but-

“My shift ends soon,” Akira says. “Would you like to walk me back home?”

Akechi nods before he can think about consequences.

And Akira smirks.

* * *

The way back to Akira’s place is quiet. Maybe because Akechi is too stunned to as much as think.

Akira got changed in Crossroads, leaving the skirt for a pair of Shujin uniform pants. He stays in his high heels and leaves the make-up on, though. He gets a few odd looks here and there, but it’s a middle of the night, not much people are on the streets anyway. It’s a blessing, really -  sometime in the middle of this Akechi stops hiding in his hood and lets his hair down.

He tries to pretend that he doesn’t see the look Akira gives him then.

Akira moves in high heels with way too much grace to be a first-timer at this. How long has he been doing this? How did it start? Questions swirl in Goro’s mind, but the night air cooled him down and he’s more aware of how rude that would probably sound.

Not that Akira would mind. He has put up with Akechi half of the night already, after all.

They arrive at LeBlanc way too early in Akechi’s liking. He prepares himself for an awkward goodbye and even manages to open his mouth, but Akira is quicker.

“Wanna come in? It’s kind of chilly.” He doesn’t wait for Akechi to answer; he unlocks the door and holds it open for Akechi. 

And, well, what is Akechi supposed to do? He comes in, murmuring a quiet ‘thank you’ as he passes Akira. 

Akira turns the lights on. There is something weird about seeing a cafe illuminated by the yellow lights of lamps on the ceiling, something familiar and yet completely different.

“It’s a bit late to drink coffee, don’t you think?” Akechi asks and turns around to look at Akira. 

Akira is  _ close _ . It’s like he has been gradually getting nearer and nearer to Akechi during the whole night; now Akechi can almost feel a ghost of his breath on his face. Akira’s glasses do little to hide a daring look in his dark eyes.

“We don’t need to drink coffee if you don’t want to,” Akira says, and it’s the most goddamn sexy thing that Akechi has ever heard.

Akira’s lips are parted just a little; he lick his lips, slowly.

Akechi lunges forward and presses his mouth to Akira’s.

He has no idea what he’s doing; before he knows it, they have hands in each other’s hair and tongues down their throats and Akechi is pushed against the wall roughly. He gasps and spreads his legs when he senses Akira’s knee pushing them apart. He can swear he can feel Akira’s smirk on him when he grinds against Akira’s leg, already hard. It’s embarrassing, it’s humiliating, but it’s also so  _ good _ that Akechi has no other option that succumbing to the feeling and moving his hips harder, rougher.

“Someone’s eager,” Akira whispers in his ear. “You sure you are the same blushing guy from before?” He presses against Akechi again, and Akechi sees stars.

“S-sorry to disappoint,” Akechi breathes out.

“You are far from disappointing,” Akira says back, and his hand wanders down from Akechi’s neck and finally rests on his back. Akechi gasps when Akira squeezes his ass.

“So cute,” Akira whispers. 

And then, he reaches down into Akechi’s pants, and Akechi forgets how to think.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR  
> GAY BAR  
> G A Y B A R


End file.
